Le secret
by FleurCannibale
Summary: Alors que Chuck l'a trahi Blair va devoir surmonté un problème bien plus grave que l'adultére mais même Gossip Girl ne le saura pas, c'est son secret... Lisez&reviewez svp
1. Prologue

Le secret

Gossip Girl ne m'appartient pas :p

Cette fic se passe après la saison 1, je n'ai pas encore vu la saison 2 alors je ne sais pas si le début de ma fic ressemble à ce qui c'est vraiment passé entre Chuck et Blair, de toutes manières ma fic va vite prendre un tournant qui est certainement très différent de ce qui se passe dans la série.

En effet comme le dit son titre l'intrigue va tourner autour d'un secret. Quel est ce secret ? Il faudra lire pour le découvrir !

___________________________________________________________________________

Il va le payer !

Oh oui Chuck allait payer très cher le mauvais coup qu'il venait de lui faire !

C'est à ça que pensait Blair en regardant le jeune homme avec qui elle a pris l'hélicoptère après que Chuck l'ai lâchement abandonnée.

Maintenant ils étaient à l'arrière d'une limousine ce qui était parfait pour l'exécution du plan de Blair.

C'est à l'arrière d'une limousine que Blair et Chuck ont couché ensemble pour la première fois et c'est également à l'arrière d'une limousine qu'elle le trompera pour la première fois pendant qu'il faisait de même dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec elle ne savait quelle fille.

__Vous semblez pensive._

Celui qui allait lui servir à se venger de son petit ami infidèle venait de lui parler.

Il lui sourit charmeur, ne sachant pas que la partie était déjà gagnée même si Blair allait simplement l'utiliser.

Le sourire de Blair était plus aguicheur, carnassier, elle voulait en finir vite et passer une heure à flirter n'était pas dans ses projets.

Elle s'allongea sensuellement sur la banquette.

__Oui, je pensais à tous les avantages de ce genre de voiture._

Le pigeon fut surpris mais retrouva vite ses esprits, c'était plus facile que ce qu'il avait prévu mais ce n'était pas un inconvénient bien au contraire !

Il lui sauta presque dessus mais Blair n'en avait rien a faire tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se venger !

Elle avait baissé sa garde !

Elle lui faisait confiance !

Blair Wardolf faisait confiance à Chuck Bass, c'est vraiment risible !

Mais l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné !

Déjà le jeune homme commençait à déboutonner son chemisier.

Il avait l'air pressé, tant mieux, elle n'était pas là pour prendre du plaisir juste pour garder son honneur.

Chuck venait de lui briser le cœur alors tout ce qui lui restait c'était sa fierté et c'était seulement en trompant Chuck et en lui brisant le cœur comme il venait de briser le sien qu'elle pourrait la garder !

Alors que le presque inconnu l'embrassait elle se raccrochait à cette pensée, elle ne voulait pas être le genre de fille qui se roule en boule et pleure sur son sort, elle préfèrait sortir les griffes et prendre sa revanche !

Soudain la limousine dérapa.

Blair fut ballottée dans tout les sens, sa tête vint heurté une des portières de la limousine puis tout s'arrêta.

Elle entendit le jeune homme jurer et la porte de la limousine s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un homme s'approcha d'elle.

__Ne bougez pas mademoiselle je suis médecin. J'ai appelé les secours ils vont bientôt arriver._

Et pourquoi pas la garde nationale pendant qu'on y était !

B ne tint pas compte de ses avertissements et se redressa.

Super, elle s'est ouvert le front !

Mais qu'est-ce que faisaient les secours !?

Il fallait qu'elle se fasse opérer par un chirurgien plastique de toutes urgences sinon elle aurait une cicatrice !

__Gardez votre calme, une ambulance va arriver d'ici quelques minutes._

On aurait dit un message enregistré !

Il avait appris ça dans un mauvais guide traitant des situation d'urgences ou quoi !?

Elle allait lui en donner du calme !

Blair s'apprêtait à passer le sermon de sa vie à ce type quand une ambulance arriva **enfin**.

Mais apparemment elle était maudite puisqu'une fois arrivée à l'hôpital elle tomba **encore** sur des incompétents !

Et finalement c'est l'infirmière qui écopa de son sermon.

__Ecoutez-moi bien, il est hors de question que vous ne touchiez ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de mes cheveux ! Je veux un chirurgien plastique parce que vous avez l'air très gentille mais je ne tiens pas à garder une cicatrice sur le front pour me souvenir éternellement de vous !_

L'infirmière resta quelques instants sans voix puis réussi enfin à regrouper le peu de neurones qu'elle semblait posséder pour former une phrase.

__J'en appelle un tout de suite mais…_

__Mais ?_

C'est pas vrai cette idiote ne pouvait-elle pas finir une phrase ?

__Il faut vous faire une transfusion et pour ça il faut que nous connaissions votre groupe sanguin, _bredouilla-t-elle

Flûte !

Blair ne se souvenait absolument pas de son groupe sanguin !

__Je ne le connais pas, vous n'avez qu'à oublier la transfusion._

__C'est qu'elle est nécessaire si vous voulez être opérer pour votre front._

__Eh bien n'y a-t-il pas une solution pour connaître mon groupe sanguin ? Vous ne savez pas encore faire une prise de sang ?_

L'infirmière piqua un fard et baissa la tête.

__Si…Si bien sûr…Je vais chercher le matériel tout de suite._

__Merci !_

B lui fit un sourire forcé et l'incompétente partit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Décidément Blair devait être maudite, Chuck l'a laissé tombé et quand elle essayait de se venger elle avait un accident !

L'infirmière revint tirant Blair de ses sombres pensées, elle lui fit cette fichue prise de sang puis repartit en tremblant comme si elle venait de cotoyer le diable en personne.

B sourit à cette pensée, non c'était elle qui avait flirtait avec le diable, Chuck Bass mais elle allait se venger car si Chuck était Satan elle était une vamp comme un homme l'avait dit le soir où pour la première fois elle s'était lâché et avait goûté au péché originel avec Chuck.

Enfin elle vit le chirurgien mais il fallut qu'elle attende encore plusieurs heures pour qu'enfin la petite chose tremblante qui lui servait d'infirmière revienne avec les résultats.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, un médecin accompagnait l'infirmière.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui s'adressa à B.

__Mlle Waldorf vos analyses ont révélé quelque chose d'important dont je dois vous parler._


	2. Déni et coeur brisé

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Désolé mais tu vas devoir attendre avant de connaître le secret de Bmair, ça ne serait pas drôle si je disais tout de suite ce que c'était :p

**Fannn : **Je ne dis rien :x Je laisse des indices dans chaque chapitre pour que vous puissiez deviner ;)

**MMK :** Merci voici la suite, j'essayerais de ne pas vous faire trop attendre, je posterais chaque semaine ou une semaine sur deux ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

B n'arrivait pas à y croire !

Ce n'était pas possible elle ne pouvait pas…

Non elle refusait d'y penser ça ne pouvait être qu'une erreur !

Oui cet imbécile d'infirmière s'était certainement trompée !

Blair soupira en passant la main sur son front, en plus ils n'avaient pas voulu l'opérer !

Mais d'après le chirurgien plastique l'entaille n'était pas profonde et ne nécessitait pas de points de suture.

Enfin si il s'était **aussi** trompé elle pourrait toujours se faire opérer pas le chirurgien de sa mère, il faisait des miracles parait-il.

A cause de ce fichu accident Blair allait devoir rentrer chez elle !

Il n'y a pas de doutes elle était maudite sûrement que le ciel la punissait pour avoir fricoté avec Satan.

Super maintenant elle avait Dieu et le Diable contre elle !

Mais ces analyses…

Non !

Blair secoua la tête, agacée, pour chasser ces pensées dérangeantes.

En fait c'était peut-être cette ville qui lui portait malheur ?

Oui, il fallait qu'elle rentre à Manhatan le plus vite possible !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, B réserva un vol et prit un taxi (sans partenaire ni accident cette fois).

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut court mais les heures de vol lui donnèrent le temps de penser…à Chuck !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était fait des illusions et avait cru qu'ils avaient un avenir possible ensemble.

Les hommes sont tous de chiens, c'est pour ça que les femmes des garces.

Oui B est une garce mais ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas c'est que c'est à cause de la gent masculine.

Nate était le petit copain idéal, elle se voyait déjà marié avec trois villas dans les quartiers les plus huppés du monde.

Mais non, il l'avait trompé avec sa meilleure amie, le coup classique !

Et après il y a eu Chuck, un objet sexuel au départ, rien de plus puis…elle s'était fait avoir, elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus aimer.

L'amour fait mal, il ne cause que de la souffrance.

Oh bien sûr le cœur qui s'emballe, les papillons dans le ventre et tout le tralala c'est très beau mais quand on voit la fin…

Qui pourrait vouloir aimer !?

Qui pourrait vouloir avoir le cœur brisé, toute sa fierté et son orgueil foulé au pied par l'être aimé.

L'amour c'est affreux et ça finit toujours mal, on peut donner des deuxièmes chances autant qu'on veut les gens ne changent ou plutôt les hommes, ce seront toujours des chiens.

Ils vous promettent monts et merveilles et comme une idiote vous y croyez, vous vous dîtes que le bonheur est peut-être à portée de main mais c'est faux.

Blair en est la preuve vivante, ce n'est pas beau d'aimer, c'est comme une maladie qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et vous tue, lentement à petit feu.

C'est la pire torture que les hommes ont crée et elle fonctionne toujours aussi bien depuis la naissance de l'humanité.

Avoir un cœur c'est prendre le risque qu'il soit brisé alors B préfère être un monstre sans cœur plutôt qu'une de ses filles pathétiques qui vont s'enfermer dans leur chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps parce que ces idiotes y ont cru.

Elles ont cru à l'amour et ça se paye, cher, un jour ou l'autre.

En ce moment B ne pleurait pas mais elle payait aussi, elle payait pour avoir aimé.

Mais Chuck aussi paiera parce que Blair peut être la pire des garces si elle le veut.

Et là elle ne désirait rien plus que ça.

Prendre sa vengeance, le voir souffrir comme elle souffrait mais…

Il y a aussi ces résultats d'analyses…

Même si elle se refusait à y penser elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter la question bien longtemps.

Elle voulait se convaincre que c'était une erreur mais elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment.

En fait ce qu'elle désirait vraiment c'était oublier.

Oublier ce que ces médecins lui ont dit.

Oublier Chuck.

Elle voudrait que sa tête se vide de tous ces souvenirs, que son corps oublie toutes ces sensations et que son cœur oublie ses sentiments.

Elle voudrait pouvoir être anesthésié et ne plus rien sentir, plus jamais.

Etait-ce trop demandé que d'arrêter de souffrir ?

Sûrement parce que la souffrance ne part pas mais d'autres sentiments arrivent, la rage, la détermination,…

Elle est Blair Wardolf et elle ne va pas se laisser abattre !

_Alors ? Une petite review ?_


	3. Retrouvailles mouvementées

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Merci, ça me fait trop plaisir que tu dises que mes phrases courtes sont plus profondes et ont plus de sens ! Ce chapitre a été écrit en repensant à des événements qui me sont vraiment arrivés (c'était pas super agréable d'y repenser d'ailleurs :s) Alors ça me fait plaisir qu'il t'ai plu !

**MMK : **Oui il va falloir être patiente, mais j'essaye de laisser des indices dans chaque chapitre pour que vous découvriez son secret ;)

**coco92140010201 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton enthousiasme, voici la suite ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

Dès que Blair sortit de l'aéroport elle tomba sur…Chuck !

Il l'attendait à la sortie avec un bouquet de fleur !

Oh un bouquet comme c'était mignon, il avait peut-être préparé un joli discours avec ça, du genre « Tiens ma chérie, je t'ai trompé mais je t'offre des fleurs. Tu me pardonnes ? ».

Apparemment oui puisqu'il se dirigea vers Blair et ouvrit la bouche avant qu'elle ai pu s'enfuir.

__B je…_

__Suis un salaud ? _le coupa-t-elle

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, un sourire spécial Chuck Bass.

__C'est vrai aussi._

__Oui il y a beaucoup de vérités dans ce monde même si la plupart des gens mentent. Tiens tu veux une vérité ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir et en fait je préférerais que tu sois mort ! Oh par contre j'espère que tu t'es protégé, ce genre de filles on ne sait jamais où elles sont passées avant._

Blair fit mine de partir puis se retourna au dernier moment pour prendre le bouquet des mains de Chuck et l'écraser par terre avec un coup de pieds rageur.

__Voilà ce que tu as fait avec notre couple !_

Et cette fois-ci elle partit, laissant Chuck regardait les fleurs écrasées qui jonchaient le sol comme autant de promesses trahies.

C'était des roses rouges, la couleur de la passion, mais ainsi elles semblaient être marron, comme la boue qui les salissait.

Pour Blair ces roses étaient de la couleur du sang mais c'est vrai qu'elles avaient perdu toute leur beauté, elles semblaient mortes ou malades.

Elle ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse, pas tant que Chuck la voyait tout du moins car une fois chez elle la reine B mis son orgueil de côté et s'autorisa à pleurer quelques instants contre l'injustice de la vie.

Mais elle se recomposa un visage convenable dès qu'elle entendit que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

__Dorota, allez ouvrir et si…Si c'est Chuck Bass dîtes que je suis sortie…Avec un homme !_

C'était peut-être puéril mais elle savait que ça énerverait Chuck surtout si il ne pouvait pas avoir la confirmation de ce que lui disait sa gouvernante.

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit que Serena venait d'entrer et de s'asseoir sur son lit.

__Tu ne devais pas partir dans les Hamptons ?_

__J'ai annulé quand j'ai su ce qui c'était passé avec Chuck, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de moi._

Blair détourna le regard la pitié était la pire des choses pour elle et elle ne voulait que sa meilleure amie en ressente à son égard.

__C'est gentil de ta part mais inutile, c'était purement sexuel entre Chuck et moi. Et c'est Chuck Bass, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit fidèle !_

Serena se mordit la lèvre puis prit la main de Blair.

__Moi je pense que c'est ce que tu attendais de lui et que…tu l'aimes._

__L'amour n'est qu'une perte de temps et une cause de souffrance._

__Peut-être mais on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments B._

__Tu regrettes ?_

__Quoi ?_

__D'être tombée amoureuse du loo…de Dan, _se rattrapa-t-elle

Serena sourit puis resta quelque instants pensive, se remémorant certainement les moments passés avec Dan.

__Non, _répondit-elle en souriant

__Mais tu souffres._

Le sourire de Serena se figea instantanément et ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux.

__Oui, comme on dit les plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes._

__C'est ça l'amour._

__Non ! Je suis sûre qu'un jour on se mariera et on sera heureuse._

__Moi je veux aussi divorcer le bonheur ça ne rapporte rien mais les divorces si !_

Serena rit puis B la regarda quelques secondes, pensive.

__De toutes manière ça ne te rapportera rien à toi de divorcer._

__Pourquoi ?_

__Parce qu'à moins qu'il écrive un best-seller entre temps Dan Humphrey est pauvre._

Serena retira sa main de celle de Blair pour replacer une mèche de cheveux imaginaire et cacher son trouble.

__Arrêtes S, vous allez passer votre vie ensemble c'est évident. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été assez idiot pour te quitter qu'il ne va pas revenir. N'empêche…_

__N'empêche ?_

__Tu aurais pu choisir un millionnaire !_

__Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore._

__Et voilà qu'elle nous ressort ses grandes phrases ! T'as vraiment passé trop de temps avec lui !_

Serena lui tira la langue et les deux amies rirent mais Blair reprit son sérieux.

__S…_

__Oui ?_

__J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

__Eh bien vas-y !_

__Tu me jures de garder ça secret ?_

__Bien sûr B ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi tout, tu me fais peur !_

Blair prit une grande inspiration puis lui avoua ce que ses analyses avaient révélé.

_Alors ? Bien ? Nul ? Review ?^^_


	4. Disputes, bagarre et Prince charmant

Réponses aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Mais je vais faire pire que de m'arrêter comme ça, je vais faire une ellipse temporelle, donc j'ai coué le passage ou Blair avoue son secret à S :p (oui je sais c'est sadique^^). Pour Chuck j'imagine mal Blair se remettre avec lui à cause d'un simple bouquet de fleurs, elle a du caractère et ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça ! S et B…Hum je te laisse lire ce chapitre^^

**MMK : **Merci, désolé mais tu ne sauras pas tout de suite, ce chapitre reprend quelques instants après que B ai avoué son secret donc on ne le connaît toujours pas^^

___________________________________________________________________________

Serena resta quelques instants choquée par ce que venait de lui avouer sa meilleure amie.

__Tu sais c'est sûrement une erreur, moi je n'y crois pas du tout, _dit Blair

Serena se tourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

__Tu aurais vu l'infirmière ! Elle voulait me recoudre le front toute seule ! Et il a presque fallu que je lui dise comment me soigner. Elle a simplement confondue mes résultats avec ceux d'une autre._

__B ! Mais comment peux-tu être aussi insouciante ! Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital faire de nouveaux tests, voir à quel stade tu en es…_

__Mais c'est une erreur ! _la coupa Blair

__Alors pourquoi m'en as-tu parlé ?_

__Comme ça… Pour me moquer de l'infirmière !_

__Non c'est plus grave que ça et tu le sais très bien B._

__Arrête de tout dramatiser._

__C'est parce que Chuck t'as trompé ?_

__Pardon ?? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a comme rapport avec la trahison de Chuck !_

__Si tu ne veux pas te faire suivre c'est parce qu'il t'as trompé, tu es malheureuse et…_

__Non ! Tu m'épargneras ta psychologie de bas étages !_

__Blair !_

__Et tu as l'air bien au courant, qui me dit que ce n'est pas avec toi que Chuck a couché !_

__C'est mon beau-frère !_

__Dan aussi aurait pu être ton beau-frère et ça ne t'as pas empêché de sortir avec lui !_

__Non mais tu t'entends tu es en plein délires ! D'abord tu refuses d'admettre que tu es…_

__C'est une erreur !!_

__Tu sais très bien que non ! Et maintenant tu m'accuses d'avoir couché avec Chuck !_

__Tu as bien couché avec Nate !_

__C'était il y a un an !_

__Oui mais c'est dans ta nature de poignardé tes amies dans le dos !_

Cette phrase arrêta aussitôt Serena.

Elle s'en était énormément voulu mais elle pensait que Blair avait oublié toute cette histoire depuis longtemps, qu'elle la considère comme une traîtresse lui faisait mal.

__Puisque c'est comme ça je pars, _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Blair avait envie de la retenir et de s'excuser mais son orgueil la retint et elle laissa sa meilleure amie partir.

Celle-ci descendit les escaliers en larmes, évitant l'ascenseur pour que personne ne la croise dans cet état.

Elle ne regardait même pas où elle allait, elle en voulait à Blair et en même temps elle avait peur pour elle.

Soudain elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

__Serena ?_

Cette voix…

Serena releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Dan.

Aussitôt elle se crispa, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à son ex-petit ami

__Serena ça va ?_

Serena ravala ses larmes et hocha la tête.

__On n'est plus ensemble mais je serais toujours là pour toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

__Rien. Un truc idiot. C'est Blair…_

__La reine B a décidé de châtier son plus fidèle sujet ?_

Serena pouffa malgré ses larmes et la situation.

__Non !_

__Bon alors je ne suis pas doué pour les devinettes !_

__Non, _répondit-elle en riant

__Mlle ne sauriez vous pas dire oui ?_

__Non !_

Ils rirent tous les deux.

__Bon je te préfère comme ça. _

__Oui que veux-tu, tu as un don pour me faire rire._

__Pas à mes dépens j'espère._

__Hum…Un peu des deux je dirais, _répondit-elle taquine

__Femme qui rit, femme au lit !_

Dan et Serena se retournèrent pour voir qui les avaient interrompu et virent Chuck.

__Alors, c'est déjà reparti entre vous ? Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps mais ma petite sœur est une rapide !_

Serena lança un regard noir à Chuck.

__Et toi il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps pour tromper B !_

__Que veux-tu je suis Chuck Bass !_

Dan rit à la phrase de Chuck et ce dernier se détourna de Serena pour regarder Dan.

__Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?_

__Toi ! Tu es là à faire le malin alors que tu viens de tromper la fille que tu aimes, je ne vois pas en quoi être un salaud incapable de rester fidèle à sa petite amie peut te rendre fier !_

__Tu peux parler toi tu t'es tapé Georgina alors que tu étais avec Serena !_

__Je n'ai pas couché avec Georgina, désolé mais je ne suis pas comme toi._

__Et bien tu as tord, tu as laissé passé deux chaudasses !_

Serena écarquilla les yeux à la fin de la phrase de Chuck et Dan se jeta sur lui.

Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre s'échangeant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds.

__Stop !_

Serena tenta de s'interposait mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent à se battre.

Un valet alerté par le bruit fini par arriver et réussi à séparer les deux jeunes hommes avec plus de succès que la jeune fille blonde qui regardait les deux combattants médusée.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre une autre jeune fille observait la scène.

Elle ressemblait à une statue de pierre, bougeant à peine.

Chuck avait insulté Serena et Dan s'était jeté sur lui pour défendre l'honneur de sa belle, ou plutôt ex-belle.

Personne ne ferait ça pour Blair, elle enviait son amie d'être tombée amoureuse d'un type bien qui la défendait.

Blair, elle, était tombé amoureuse du « salaud incapable de rester fidèle à sa copine » et non du preux chevalier.

Comme l'avait dit Serena le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et à cause de ça il souffre.

Au moins Blair n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de Serena, elle savait que sa meilleure amie serait heureuse, grâce à Dan.

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	5. S&D le retour

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Que veux-tu j'adore le sadisme tu me connais et c'est vrai que cette fic c'est du pur sadisme (et il va y avoir du sadisme aussi dans mes autres fics :p) je vous fait mijoter sur le secret de Blair^^ Oh et pour tes hypothèses et je peux te dire que tu as raison sur une chose : je ne te dirais rien lol Pour Dan moi je trouve vraiment qu'il fait prince charmant avec S mais j'aime quand même Chuck, son histoire avec Blair est plus passionnée, épique (c'est vrai qu'il y en a plein d'autres, le LoVe, le LiVe et un autre que je ne te dirais pas pour le moment :p (oui je te mets des spoilers sur une de mes autres fics, moi aussi je fais du HS XD)) « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore », moi aussi j'adore cette phrase ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que je l'ai mis dans Sur la plage abandonnée (alias Nouvelle version de l'histoire) il y a longtemps pour le LiVe je crois.

**MMK : _**Hum…Bah on verra, j'aime bien faire durer le suspens^^ Et désolé si je ne poste que toutes les deux semaines, j'écris d'autres fics et du coup je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour poster sur Le secret :s Enfin je vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine de temps en temps ;)

_Finalement ton test à réussi mdr Je ne sais pas résister à deux reviews on dirait, voici la suite^^

**Coco92140010201 : **Ouais Chuck est méchant avec Blair mais bon entre eux c'est l'amour « vache » ^^ Qu'est-ce qu'a Blair ? Là est la question lol

**klipotitatum : **Waouh ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Merci beaucoup et aussi d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes favoris !

___________________________________________________________________________

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent enfin et Serena tira Dan par le bras pour l'éloigner de Chuck et empêcher la bagarre de recommencer.

Chuck s'éloigna en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

__Tu me payeras ça Humphrey !_

__C'est ça, tu n'es pas dans un film Chuck alors garde des grandes phrases pour une autre occasion._

__Oui bah vous éviterez de vous rebattre ! Dan viens._

Serena l'entraîna loin du perturbateur.

Elle appela un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de Dan et ils montèrent dans le véhicule.

__Tu n'as pas besoin de m'accompagner, ce n'est pas parce que je me suis battu que je ne peux pas prendre un taxi seul._

__Tu n'as qu'à le dire si tu ne veux pas de moi. Oh pardon, tu l'as déjà fait !_

__Serena…_

Dan se rapprocha d'elle et les larmes affluèrent de nouveau dans les yeux de la jolie blonde au cœur brisé.

__Désolé, je suis ridicule, je te fais des reproches alors que tu viens de te battre pour moi…_

__Il fallait bien que quelqu'un défende ton honneur._

__Défendre mon honneur ? Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-Âge ! _dit-elle en riant

__Vas-y moque-toi mais la prochaine fois je te laisserais t'occuper de Chuck toute seule._

__Pas de problèmes !_

__Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Tu t'es mise au karaté ? _demanda-t-il amusé

__Non, j'utiliserais le traditionnel coup de pied bien placé. Je peux te dire qu'avec le bout pointu de mes escarpins il s'en souviendra, _dit-elle en riant

Dan éclata de rire à son tour.

__Rappelle-moi de ne jamais de mettre en colère !_

__Que veux-tu c'est ça les femmes de nos jours, elles savent se défendre seule contre les goujats !_

__Les goujats ?_

__Bah oui, _répondit Serena sans comprendre ce que ce mot avait de particulier

__Et c'est moi qui suis vieux jeu ! _

__Eh ! Un homme ayant connaissance de la bienséance a pour devoir de faire abstraction de certaines fautes de langage ou de conduite de la jeune fille qui l'accompagne._

__Puisqu'il en est ainsi, mademoiselle je m'excuse platement pour mon comportement de goujat._

__Vos excuses sont acceptées gentilhomme mais faîtes en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus._

__Bien sûr mademoiselle, je veillerais à ne plus vous offenser._

Serena qui se retenait avec peine depuis le début de leur discussion d'un autre âge finit par éclater de rire au moment où le taxi arriver devant l'appartement des Humphrey.

Ils payèrent la course et sortirent du taxi.

Dan ouvrit la porte à Serena et celle-ci pouffa.

__C'est bon, tu peux arrêter._

__Merci mais là ce n'était pas un jeu, juste de la galanterie._

__Oh ! Pardon !_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure ne sachant pas comment réparer sa bourde.

__Hum… Bon si on s'occupait de ton œil ?_

__Hein ?_

Dan la regarda surpris et elle désigna l'œil au beurre noir dont il avait écopé en se battant avec Chuck.

__C'est rien._

__J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, _marmonna-t-elle

__Pardon ?_

__Non, je pensais à autre chose._

__Blair ?_

__Oui, _soupira-t-elle, _mais je ne peux pas l'aider contre son gré._

__Et tu ne peux pas me dire ce qui se passe._

__Non, elle m'a fait juré de ne rien dire._

__Donc je ne peux rien faire pour toi._

__Si, tu me remontes le moral c'est déjà beaucoup ! Bon assis-toi je vais chercher la trousse de secours Rambo._

__La prochaine fois c'est toi et tes talons aiguilles qui vous occuperez de Chuck !_

__Tu radotes, tu me l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure, _se moqua-t-elle

__Femme cruelle._

Serena éclata de rire dans la salle de bain et Dan sourit en entendant son rire cristallin.

Serena revint quelques instants plus tard avec la trousse de secours et commença à désinfecter l'œil de Dan.

__Tu t'es bien fait amoché._

__Dis tout de suite que je ne sais pas me battre !_

__Tu ne sais pas te battre._

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin et il lui sourit à son tour.

__J'ai fait une belle connerie, _dit-il tristement

__Ce n'est qu'une bagarre, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus._

__Je ne parlais pas de ça._

Serena suspendit son geste et regarda Dan dans les yeux.

__De quoi parles-tu alors ?_

__De toi._

__Tu te dis que tu n'aurais jamais du sortir avec une fille comme moi._

Elle baissa les yeux mais il lui releva le menton pour que leur regard se scinde à nouveau.

__Non, je me dis que te quitter a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie._

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Alors tout bascula, ces deux semaines passées séparés disparurent parce que même le temps recule devant le grand amour et surtout parce qu'un cœur réchauffé oublie le mal que lui a fait la déchirure de la séparation.

_Laissez-moi une tite review svp^^_


	6. Demi aveu

Réponse aux reviews :

**LoVeSway : **Mdr t'imaginais Sara en train d'embrasser Dan ?? C'est vrai qu'à parler des autres fics ça embrouille xD Mais en même temps ça a des avantages parce que j'arrête pas de faire des gaffes et de mettre des spoilers partout et si t'es embrouillée j'ai une chance pour que tu les voies pas ! (sauf qu'en général tu t'en rappelle quand je te dis qu'il y a un spoiler XD). Pour Dan je l'adore, il est génial ce mec même si il n'a pas le côté « salaud » que j'adore chez Chuck (ouais j'aime les mecs avec un petit côté salaud mais qui ont bon fond, suis-je folle ? Sûrement XD)

**MMK : **Bah oui tu m'as eu j'ai été incapable de résister ! Pour le dernier chapitre j'adore Serena et Dan et j'avais envie de leur dédier un petit chapitre mais maintenant il n'y aura plus que du Blair/Chuck^^ En plus les réconciliations vont servir dans ce chapitre même si on ne les voit pas tout les deux^^

Et merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review sur « L'agneau et le lion », ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que tu avais lu une autre de mes fics !

Waouh merci aussi d'avoir laissé une review sur « La vie de mes rêves » ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Les Frères Scott et surtout j'adore le Brucas !

Merci aussi pour ta deuxième review, je suis vraiment gâtée !

**Coco92140010201 : **Merci beaucoup, un peu de patience on saura bientôt le secret de Blair ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

Serena rentra chez elle sur un petit nuage mais sa petite bulle de bonheur fut brisée par Chuck dès qu'elle arriva chez elle.

__Il faut que je te parle._

__Quoi, tu veux encore me traiter de traînée ?_

__Je suis désolé d'avoir sous-entendu que tu étais une fille facile._

__Et d'avoir frappé Dan ?_

__Eh c'est ton ex qui s'est jeté sur moi !_

Serena se mordit la lèvre quand il dit « ex » et Chuck sourit.

__Oh mais on dirait que j'avais raison, vous vous êtes bel et bien remis ensemble !_

__Non, quand tu l'as dit nous étions encore séparés !_

__Tu devrais me remercier alors, sans moi tu broyerais encore du noir !_

Serena poussa un soupir excédé et se dit que si Chuck continuait comme ça il allait vraiment recevoir un coup de pied bien placé !

__Chuck si tu as quelque chose à me dire je te conseille de te dépêcher avant que je ne te mette dehors !_

Chuck perdit aussitôt son sourire moqueur et eu plutôt l'air…penaud !?

Chuck Bass avait l'air penaud !!

Serena venait certainement d'entrer dans un univers parallèle!

__C'est à propos de B…_

Serena se sentit aussitôt bouillir de colère.

__Quoi ça ne t'as pas suffit, de la trahir, l'humilier et la blesser ?_

__J'ai paniqué, je ne voulais pas…_

__C'est un peu tard pour les regrets, _le coupa-t-elle

__Je sais mais si j'ai une chance de me faire pardonner auprès de Blair…_

__Tu n'en as aucune._

__Serena, tu pourrais faire un effort !_

__J'en fais déjà un ! Mais tu n'as plus aucune chance auprès de Blair et je peux te dire que ce que tu ressens maintenant est vraiment insignifiant quand tu sauras…_

Serena se mordit la lèvre, retenant ainsi le secret de Blair.

__Je regrette déjà énormément mon erreur mais…_

Chuck fixa Serena avec un regard inquisiteur.

__Tu me caches quelque chose soeurette !_

Serena détourna le regard et Chuck se rapprocha d'elle.

__Dis-moi ce que c'est._

__Ca ne te concerne pas._

__C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression du contraire._

Serena lui lança un regard haineux, si il n'avait pas trompé Blair tout ces problèmes ne se poserait pas, elle lui dirait elle-même.

Et encore rien n'était moins sûr, elle aurait certainement eu peur de sa réaction.

__Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire !_

__Peut-être mais est-ce que Blair le fera ?_

Chuck avait raison, Blair ne lui avouerait jamais mais tout lui révéler serait une trahison envers sa meilleure amie.

Alors Serena hésita, une seconde pas plus mais Chuck le vit tout de suite bien sûr.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à elle de décider de révéler ou non le secret de sa meilleure amie ?

Non, en fait ce n'était pas à elle de décider, comme elle l'a dit à Chuck c'était à Blair que cette décision appartenait.

Et pourtant elle voulait parler, pour l'aider parce que même si elles se sont disputées c'était sa meilleure amie et elle avait besoin d'aide, de son aide ou de la leur ?

Dans ces cas là il faut mieux être entourée mais est-ce que Chuck saurait le faire ?

Elle ne savait pas, mais il avait l'air tellement sincère quant à son inquiétude pour B qu'elle décida de lui donner une dernière chance.

__B a fait des examens quand elle était en voyage, sa prise de sang a révélé que…_

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ce serait une semi-trahison, les yeux de Chuck exprimaient une terreur profonde, la peur de l'engagement celle-là même qui l'avait poussé à trompé la fille qu'il aimait.

Une demi phrase, quelque secondes et Serena comprit qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision, qu'elle venait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Chuck était partie à toute allure, si Blair avait été là son cœur se serait certainement brisé à nouveau, elle ne pourrait compter que sur son amie.


	7. Epilogue

Réponse aux reviews :

**MMK : **Merci, je sais que c'est sadique mais c'est le dernier chapitre de suspens, et oui on va savoir le secret de Blair dans ce chapitre qui est le dernier (ça me fait mal au cœur de dire que c'est le dernier chapitre :s). Et merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews sur mes OS ! En effet on a pas mal de couples préférés en commun ! Malgré les saisons qui passent je suis toujours fan du Brucas, ils sont vraiment fat l'un pour l'autre ! Quant à Alex/Izzie je les trouve magnifiques ensemble, Alex est dur en apparence mais en fait il est sensible (un peu comme Chuck^^). Et j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en voyant la fin de A walk to remember, c'était vraiment trop triste :'(

**LoVeSway : **Lol, allez courage j'ai fini de jouer avec mes lecteurs, tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre le secret de Blair^^ Mais je ne te dirais rien avant que tu ais fini ce chapitre, je ne te gâcherais pas la surprise ;)

**Coco92140010201 : **Ca y est l'attente est enfin terminée et vous allez savoir ce qu'a Blair^^ Par contre quoi que ce soit ce sera quelque chose qui changera la vie de Blair !

___________________________________________________________________________

Chuck Bass est un monstre, il est capable des pires bassesses, trompe sans vergogne, ment, boit,…

Et pourtant il a un cœur.

Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'était la vérité et son cœur aimait.

Pathétique.

Mais ça aussi c'était vrai. Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que Chuck tombe amoureux de Blair, jusque là le sexe lui suffisait, enchaîner les aventures sans lendemain, avoir chaque soir une fille différente dans son lit lui allait très bien, dire qu'il était heureux aurait été un mensonge, le bonheur ça n'existe pas ou alors c'est pour ceux qui l'ont mérité, les pauvres et les moches parce que contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit l'argent ne rend pas heureux.

L'argent ça permet de combler un manque, celui de l'affection, dans les familles riches les parents ne donnent pas de l'affection à leur enfant mais de l'argent et quand on grandit ainsi on apprend à se contenter de cette vie de richesse et de plaisir dépourvue de sentiments.

Alors pourquoi s'est-il attaché ? Pourquoi s'est-il laissé avoir ?

Il pensait être maître dans le jeu de la séduction pourtant il était tombé sur quelqu'un de plus fort que lui :B.

Il avait voulu de toutes ses forces que cela cesse, se libérer de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui mais il en était incapable.

Il fallait qu'il la voit, qu'il lui dise qu'il était prêt à assumer.

Alors il prit son manteau et son écharpe et sortit de cet appartement de luxe dont il détestait la décoration et la décoratrice.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Blair sa gouvernante voulut l'empêcher d'entrer mais il força le passage et monta jusqu'à la chambre de B, elle était étendue sur son lit et écoutait de la musique.

Elle sursauta et s'apprêtait à le chasser mais il parla le premier.

__B, je suis au courant pour le test que tu as fait. Je sais que tu es enceinte._

Blair écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

__Mais…Mais comment…_

__C'est Serena qui me l'a dit et je sais que tu penses que je ne saurais pas assumer ce bébé mais je t'assure que je ne vais pas te laisser affronter cette grossesse seule._

Blair éclata de rire puis redevint sérieuse et fixa Chuck.

__Je ne suis pas enceinte._

__Mais Serena m'a dit que tu avais fait une prise de sang…_

__Une grossesse n'est pas la seule chose que peut révéler une prise de sang, _répondit tristement Blair

__Mais alors dis-moi ce que tu as !_

Blair se leva et se mit face à lui, son regard exprimait toute la colère qui l'habitait.

__J'ai une leucémie, tu vois tu n'auras pas besoin de me tenir les cheveux à cause des nausées, ils tomberont avec la chimio. Maintenant dégage !_

__Non !_

Chuck qui avait d'abord été complètement perdu à l'annonce du secret de Blair semblait maintenant déterminé.

__Arrête Chuck ce n'est pas nous ça. On se dispute, se cherche, on joue au chat et à la souris… La maladie ce n'est pas notre truc !_

__Peut-être mais je t'aime !_

__Va raconter tes salades à une autre !_

__B je t'aime et je sais que je me suis mal comporté dans le passé mais là je suis prêt à être responsable pour toi._

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrassa.

Elle aurait voulu le repousser, être capable de le faire partir mais ce baiser passionné la retenait, elle se laissait aller à aimer avec tous les dangers que cela impliquait elle savait déjà qu'elle donnerait une seconde chance à Chuck (ou plutôt une troisième mais les lèvres du jeune homme qui emprisonnaient les siennes l'empêchaient de penser correctement).

Leur histoire allait prendre un nouveau départ avec déjà pas mal de soucis l'horizon et des disputes bien sûr !

Fin

_Merci aux personnes qui ont lu et reviewé cette fic, allez une dernière review^^_

_Et j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle (enfin j'espère qu'elle vous fera plaisir^^), j'ai écrit une suite à cette fic ! Cette fic s'appellera Fidelity or not et je la posterais bientôt ;)_

.


End file.
